Noli
"Leave..!" -Reverse Aspx in The Tempest. Noli is one of the most well known Roblox myths, and dates back quite a long time ago, even before myths and myth hunters where even a thing. It is unknown what Noli really is, or what his motives are. Certain beliefs include Noli of being a cultist or even a ghost of a past moderator. It is said he had 50 accounts, Noli being the first, but unfortunately, each one was terminated and deleted. Overview Noli is thought to be a male Robloxian, with completely black skin. He is said to wear a black tragedy mask, with the eye holes glowing pure white. People believe he left a black aura wherever he went. Noli was the first to dawn the Void Star hat, which is why his cult is called the "Void Cult", and it is said that that and the unobtainable black tragedy mask is what gives Noli his powers. T.png|Supposedly the avatar of Noli's third account, as told by Kazdam in the RM discord server knife_PNG1516.png|Last seen photo of SwAeJuDiNoli Game(s) The Tempest. One of Noli's Void cultists, SwAeJuDiNoli, has a game called The Tempest. Staying “too long” there angers Noli, and makes him sad. The game has no description and it contains a pitch black temple, a spinning cloudy skybox, a single, pitch-black NPC named "Aspx," and a spike in front of him that instantly kills you. Behind the temple is an invisible teleporter located somewhere on the wall of the 1st brick, which leads you to several sky islands above the temple. On the island, there is a light-gray NPC named "Reverse Aspx" telling you to leave. The islands seem to be covered in snow, with the tree's leaves resembling a pink color. The game needs updating, since it still in Experimental Mode, the last update having been made on 3/6/2010 and the game having been created on 2/25/2010. Staying too long causes the temple to start crumbling. At the sky, islands is a "waterfall" what teleports you to ruins. There will be a dark grey house with tombstone inside of it. Behavior Not much is picked up on how Noli behaves, but it seems like Noli doesn’t like people invading his space, as in The Tempest, after a short period of time, Noli will destroy his temple, as if to hide something or show something that we have yet to find out. External Links SwAeJuDiNoli's Friend List Trivia * He has two cults made after him, the "Void Cult" and "The Cole Family"; The Cole Family being the most recent. * It's said that a new group of players, The Cole Family, who worship Noli, are to bring Noli back in about a year. * It is also speculated nothing will actually happen on the day Noli will "return" as said by the Cole family. * Some of Noli's "Void Cult's" include Lezus, SwAeJuDiNoli, and "The Cole Family" * Noli does seem to have somewhat of importance in "Shadelight" via Goldity's references. * Noli seemed to have some connection with AkaManah. * Aspx may refer to "Active Server Page Extended file", but for what reason is unknown. * Kazdam has admitted that he added the Void Star and Black Tragedy Mask because it "looked cooler" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Banned Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Enszo Category:Hackers/Exploiters